We Only Part To Meet Again
by FrozenWithFear
Summary: Natalie Stirling's adventures with the Weasley Twins. Her feelings for Fred grow. May have some Fluff. Enjoy!  :
1. Chapter 1  The Story

Chapter 1 – The Story

It was a nice, breezy, summer night. The stars were dancing in the sky. They seemed to be celebrating for an untold event. But at that very moment, a terrible crime was committed. The murder of a family. Little did people know, two families would be killed that night.

"Happy Birthday, Natalie!" your mother cried. "You're growing up so fast!"

"I'll say!" said her father, attempting to pick you up. "Just the other day I could carry you on my shoulders. You're too big for that now!"

"Come on guys! I'm only 3!" The cute, blonde child stated. "Sheesh you're old..."

The voice came from a boy. Your brother to be exact. "Trey! You're home!" You cried "I haven't seen you since you went to that magic school place thingy!"

"Yep. You haven't changed. It's _Hogwarts. _Learn the name. You'll be headed off there in a few years." Trey said, ruffling your hair. "I won't help you with your home work though. I'll be in my sixth year. No way will I be caught talking to a first year." He joked.

The family laughed, and started giving out gifts. You couldn't help thinking your life was perfect. Your brother came home after almost a year of being away, your father finally landed the job at the Ministry of Magic and your mother could cook like a boss, and was the nicest lady on the block. What more could you want?

When it was time for bed, you chose to sleep with your parents. It was your special day right? Late in the night, they were woken up by a terrible scream. "TREY!" your father shouted, jumping out of bed and rushing to his son's room. "Natalie, listen to me! Get into the closet and don't make a sound. Stay in there until I tell you to leave, or until you know it's safe. Promise me this!" your mother whispered frantically. "I promise mommy." You said, tears streaming down your face.

Another scream. Your father. "No! What are you doing! Leave my family alo—" Nothing. Suddenly the door blew open. Your mother was sitting on the bed. "Who-Who are you? What have you done with my family?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"You've earned the same fate as them, you muggle! How dare you taint the blood of the wizards! And you produced that offspring… It's _disgusting_." A creepy voice said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

From the closet, you saw the whole scene. A bright green light and your mother's body lying, unmoving on the floor. You steadied your breathing. _"Do they know I'm in here?" _you thought. But the footsteps left. You could hear their cheering getting faint. Finally, you emerged from the closet.

"M-Mommy?" you said, crawling to your mother's body. "Mommy, wake up. Why aren't you moving mommy?" you said. Shakily, you got to her feet. "Daddy? What's happening?" Walking to her brother's room you found her father and brother, not moving as well: Your father embracing Trey.

You cried yourself to sleep on the floor by her mother. Awaking to find legs in front your face.

"Are they all dead Albus?" A woman's voice said. "It appears not. What's you name dear child?" The old man said. He crouched down to meet your face. You could see he had a long, silver beard and matching hair. "I'm Natalie... Who are you?" "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster at Hogwarts." "That's where my brother came back from." You said. "Dear, come with me. A terrible thing happened here tonight. It'd be best to take you away from here. My name is Minerva McGonagall." Said the woman. "But what about my family? What happened?" You asked. You was still shaking from being scared. "A dark wizard murdered them. I don't see a reason to lie to you. We're going to take you to a new family. They have many children of their own, so they'd be perfect for you." Dumbledore said.

They arrived at a large, run down house. Dumbledore and McGonagall referred to it as 'The Burrow.'

"Oh dear lord! They're hear Arthur!" Another woman's voice cried. "Welcome Dumbledore, Minerva!" A ginger haired man said from the doorway. "Normally, visits here are pleasant. But I'm afraid that's not the case tonight." Dumbledore said. "Yes, we got word of the situation from Alastor. Terrible indeed." The man said. "Natalie, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley. You're going to live with them." Dumbledore said. "Hello…" You said.

There was a pause, but it was interrupted by a loud sound and a flash. A man appeared. "Alastor! We were just talking about you. What gives us the pleasure of your company?" Molly said. "I don't believe this. There's been another murder. This time the Potters. It seems their 1 year old son survived with nothing but a _scar_!" Alastor said. "We must take our leave now. We need to find family for that poor boy as well. I hope things won't continue to be this bad." Dumbledore said. And with a flash, all three wizards were gone.

"Lets get you inside dear." Molly says. She grabs your hand and leads you in the house.

"Boys! Come down here please!" Molly yells up the stairs. Five boys come down and stand in front of you. "This is Natalie. Natalie, that's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George; who are twins. You'll be sharing a room with them." "Awe mom! Why?" One of the twins whine. "She's a girl!" the other twin says. "No complaining. It's been a rough night and this girl needs to go to bed. Now will you please show her to her room now?" Molly said. "Yes ma'am" They both say.

They take you to the second floor. "This is our room…" They say. "Me and Fred will share a bed tonight, so you can sleep on the other one." Said the twin you distinguish as George. "Thank you." You say. You crawl into the bed on the left and fall asleep instantly. Fred and George look at you, then at each other before they go to bed. They fuss quietly with each other about hogging the blankets before falling asleep.

What the children were unaware of was the fall of the Dark Lord. The stars continued to dance in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Mental Images

Chapter 2 – Mental Images

It was the last night of summer. Growing up at the burrow, you became friends with Fred and George. Best friends is more appropriate. Tomorrow, the three of you would be off to Hogwarts for your first time.

"Fred, George?" you says in the dark of their room. "Yes, Natalie?" replies George. "I-I'm-" you start. "Scared?" Finishes Fred. "Don't be. You can sleep with us tonight" They get out of bed and walk you back over to them. With little effort, they push the two beds together and secure them with rope; not wanting you to fall in between them in the middle of the night. You climbs in, and lay in the middle. Fred and George join you. Fred laid on the left, and George laid on the right. "Thanks guys. You two are definitely my best friends." You say. "As you two are mine." They both say.

The next two years flew by. The three of you being placed in Gryffindor resulted in you all becoming even closer to each other. It is now the start of the summer after your second year at Hogwarts.

"Wake up lazy!" "Yeah! What do you think it is, summer or something?" You open your eyes to see the smiling faces of Fred and George. "Uh, kinda!" You say. "Well mum says breakfast is ready." Says George.

They head for the door, but stop. "But, uh... you MAY want to brush your hair a little. Bed-heads are only attractive on us." Fred says with a wink. They run out as you inspect your hair in the mirror on your night stand. "Those liars!" You say, noticing you don't have a bed-head. You race after them and grab them by the collar of their shirts. You three push your way down to the kitchen, laughing all the way. Everyone's staring when you three enter.

"You three look nice and awake this morning." Percy says, in his usually dull tone. "And you're as peppy as normal, I see." Says George. "Indeed." Says Percy.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley instructs the three of you to go out and tend to the garden. You decided to start pulling weeds, while Fred and George decided to water the freshly planted flowers and veggies. Lovely.

While minding your own business, you feel eyes on you. You notice Fred and George whispering excitedly. They look up at you and smile innocently. The next thing you knew, they both yelled "WATER FIGHT!" and drenched you with a pail of water. "Ah hell." You say. You find a bucket of water next to you, and grab it. When they got near you again, you grab it, and drench them this time; stopping them in their tracks.

"We've been hit Fred!" Says George. "What is this madness?" Says Fred. "Don't pick a fight if you can't handle getting hit." You say. You spent the rest of the day tending to the garden, but making games out of it all with the twins. Time seemed to have gone by fast, because soon it was dark. The shouts of Mrs. Weasley interrupted the fun. "Are you three still out here? Come inside and get cleaned up."

You, Fred and George race inside, trying to beat each other to the shower. You won. "HA! Looks like you two have to stay dirty for a while longer." You say, and stick your tongue out at them. You go into the bathroom, lock the door, and start your wonderful shower.

Fred's POV

Me and George were sitting in the living room, discussing what pranks to pull next year at Hogwarts when Percy comes downstairs. He stops at the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it

"What are you doing..?" I ask. "Me? Well, I-" He starts "You're being a pervert!" Me and George yell. "No!" Percy says with a blush. "I was walking by, and I heard Natalie singing. She's pretty good." He explains. Me and George rush to the door and press our ears against it. Sure enough, she was singing; and Percy was right for once. She was good.

"What. Are. You. Boys. Doing." It was mum. Then another scary thing happened. Percy stood up for us, and explained to mum what we were doing. "Well, you look like perverts." Mum said. "HA! We told you!" George said to Percy. "Whatever. See if I do anything nice for you two again." He mumbled. Oh well. It was scary anyway.

Your POV

When you get out of the shower, you sit down on the loveseat in the living room. Fred jumps over the back and lands right by you, his arm brushing your leg. "Woah! Your legs are _soft_!" He says, petting your leg. "What did you expect? Rough and hairy like yours?" You say, laughing. Fred then pets your cheek. "You're soft EVERYWHERE!" He yelled. The two of you laugh, and then catch each other's eyes for a few seconds. His hand were still on your cheek.

"GRED! I'm out! You can take your shower now!" George says. George goes upstairs. "I-I should probably…" He says. "Yeah..." You say.

Fred gets in and out of the shower and goes upstairs as well. Waiting a few minutes so they can get dressed, you go upstairs as well. "I hope no one's changing because I'm coming in!" You shout. "We're not!" They both shout. As you enter, the twins give you a teasing look. "What if we were joking? You could've walked in on us butt naked." Fred says. "Don't give me that mental image, please." You joke.

After a seconds' pause, the three of you burst into laughter. You lay in your bed, and Fred turns out the light. The room gets dark, with nothing but the full moon shining in through the window. "Good night guys." You say. "G'night." They both say. You fall asleep with a smile on your face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Day Comes Again

Chapter 3 – The Day Comes Again

A few weeks went by, and suddenly it was your birthday. Also, the day your family was murdered by Voldemort. You wake up to the gentle morning rays filling the room. Fred and George were still sleeping. Looking at the clock, you see it's only 7. There were still two hours left to sleep if you wanted.

Instead, you sat in your bed and listened to the twins breathing in sync with each other. Then your eyes fell onto Fred's face. _"He looks so cute when he's sleeping."_ You thought, smiling to yourself. You ended up going downstairs.

"Happy Birthday darling!" Mrs. Weasley says. She gives you a tight hug. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." "I've got something special planned for today." She says. "Oh no, you really didn't have to do anything big, and all by yourself…" You say modestly. "Oh it was nothing dear. The others should be waking up in an hour or so. I don't want you doing a thing today." She says. "Thank you so much." You say with a smile.

You sit down in the living room by the window. _"It feels like a dream. Like none of this has really happened."_ You thought with your eyes closed. _"If I open my eyes, I'll see my mom and dad smiling at me. Any moment, Trey will walk in and tell me how old I've gotten." _You opened your eyes, only to find disappointment.

You couldn't stay calm any longer. The tears came running down your cheeks. "What's wrong, love?" Someone said from behind you. "Fred! W-What do you mean..?" You ask. He reaches over and wipes your tears away, giving you a sorrowful look. "Oh. I didn't even know I was crying." You say with a fake laugh.

"Do you need a hug?" He says with a cute half smile. "Definitely. But not from you." You say with a smile. "I'm hurt! See if I ever try to comfort you again." He jokes. "But anyway, happy birthday." He says, pulling you into a hug. You feel him sigh, and you close your eyes to enjoy the moment. The two of you hugged for what seemed like forever.

When you two pull back, he looks away from you. Was there a tint of red to his face, or was it the way the morning light hit it? You both sit in silence for a few minutes before you see him look at you. He smiles lightly. "What?" You say. "Nothing." He still had a small smile on his face.

A while later, everyone was sitting around the table eating a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and tater tot casserole. "So! When do I get my presents?" You say in a cute childish voice. "Who would get you presents?" Said Fred. "Your mom." You say with a serious face. George spit his orange juice out at that comment. "It's funny, because it's true." He says. "Wow George…" Fred said.

"You'll have to wait until dinner. It's a surprise." Mrs. Weasley said. "I hope you didn't get me anything expensive." You say.

You and the twins spent the day out tossing apples around on your brooms. It was the best quidditch you had outside of Hogwarts. Soon it was time for dinner, and Mrs. Weasley told everyone to dress up a little for this "special" occasion. Fred and George changed into identical suits, and you wore a grey dress that was an inch above your knee. It was sequenced around the waist and it tied in the back.

You were still staring at your reflection in the mirror in the room you shared, when Fred came in. "Why are you still up here? Come down." He says. "I want to go to bed. I don't feel up to anything right now." You say. "Come on. You'll have fun. I promise." "Fine. Will you tie my dress first?" you say.

He walks behind you and ties your dress into a neat bow. Then he put his arms around you from behind and looked at you in the mirror; resting his chin on your shoulder. "You look nice." He said. His breath on your neck gave you the chills. "Thanks." You say. "I'm afraid I like George's suit better than yours." "Dang it! I knew I should've worn that one." He said, causing you two to laugh.

You ended up getting a beautiful heart necklace from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that looked expensive, a seemingly endless supply of candy from the twins, and Percy pitched in with a new reading book. It actually looked like a good book too.

It was midnight and you, Fred and George were still awake and in the living room. "Remember when we first met you, and we thought we were going to die because we had to share a room with you?" George asked. "Yeah. You two didn't talk to me for a month!" You said laughing. "We wanted to make sure you were normal. We had to observe you!" Said Fred. "I felt violated!" You say. "That was what we wanted." They both said. "We thought it'd get you to leave." Fred said. "You two were mean." You say.

"How about we play some music." George said, turning on the radio. A really up-beat song came on, and him and Fred started jumping around and being obnoxious. Fred grabbed your arm and forced you to join them. It went on like that for half an hour, before the three of you fell on the couch trying to catch your breath. You landed on Fred's arm, so his arm was around you. The two of you looked at each other and smiled.

"We should go to bed." You say. "Yeah. It's late." Said George. You and Fred walked up the stairs together, with George in the front. "Did you have fun?" Fred whispered. "Yeah." You say. "Told you you would." He said.

You went to bed, and had a nightmare that Voldemort returned. He came for you, trying to finish what he thought he had finished years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 Summer Happenings

**A/N – I just read through my chapters, and I'm aware there are TONS of grammar mistakes. I hope you just ignored them, and continued reading to this point. I'm back in school and getting my education enhanced. I swear I'm not stupid anymore. Please stay. Haha (: **

Chapter 4 – Summers Happenings

The next morning, you wake up early. 6 am to be exact. The dream was still fresh in your head. You wanted to go to Hogwarts where you felt safe. But it was a month away.

Now that you were wide awake, you needed something to do while the twins were still sleeping. You dress in blue jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt, and head outside; after leaving a note.

There's no breeze, which is strange. Thinking nothing of it, you walk down a ways, to the large hill behind the Burrow.

You sit there, and ponder the dream you had. You knew who Voldemort was. After a few years of living with the Weasleys, you were informed of who he was.

Also the fact that he killed another family, just like yours.

And there was a survivor, just like you.

The wind starts to get ferocious. Leaves start blowing around you. In the distance, you see a dark figure.

It's moving towards you, faster than anyone or anything you've ever seen before. And it looks like it's…floating.

As soon as you can see its face, it stops. It's only feet away from you. Its face looked like it was on the back of its head. It was walking backwards.

"Natalie Stirling. When my strength returns to me soon, know this: I will come for you. Hogwarts will not be safe. I'll be watching you." It says.

It rushes forward, right into you. But it goes through you; leaving a deep gash down the underside of your left arm.

You scream in pain. The blood gushes from your arm. But the wind has stopped blowing.

You start to pass out. Before your eyes close, you see someone standing over you.

You only see darkness. You feel pain. You hear frantic voices. They're saying your name. They're talking about you.

You can finally open your eyes. Mrs. Weasley is standing over you, along with Percy.

"Oh goodness. I was wondering when you'd wake. How are you feeling dear?" She asks.

"I'm…fine. How did I get here?" You ask. "Percy found you just as you were passing out."

"I don't know how, but I just knew something bad was going to happen. I walked into the living room and saw your note. It said you'd be on the hill. As soon as I read it, the wind started blowing violently, and I heard you scream. I ran after you, and found you passed out. So I carried you here, and mum stitched you up. What happened anyways?" Percy said. He seemed worried.

You didn't want to worry them with the truth. "Someone tried to mug me. I had nothing of value, so they stabbed me and ran off into the woods."

"Well you need to rest up dear. You lost a lot of blood." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks for taking care of me." You say. "It's no problem dear. You're family." She replied.

You spend the rest of the day on the sofa in the living room. Fred and George pop in on occasion to make you laugh.

Dinner is served to you by Fred. He brings you a tray of food.

"I'm doing this to be nice. No one cared enough about you to bring you food and I felt bad. So I decided to. It's no big deal." He joked.

"Thanks for making my self-esteem go up." You say.

"I'm joking." He says with a cute smile.

"You're always joking." You said. "You're always pretty." "What?" You say with a blush. "I'm always joking, right? So you're ugly. You're just so terribly ugly." He said.

That made you laugh. "Get. Out. Of. Here. NOW." You say while punching him with each word.

After a few minutes of laughing, you both get quiet.

"Seriously though Natalie. If I ever find who did this to you, I'm going to make them regret it their entire life." He says, looking in your eyes.

His eyes were glossy. Like he was about to cry.

"Thank you Fred. But don't do anything reckless." You say with a smile.

Fred helps you put away your dinner, and then walks you upstairs. George follows.

You carefully wrap your arm, and lay down in your bed.

"Good night Natalie." They say simultaneously. "Good night guys." You say back. You feel safe.


	5. Chapter 5  Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

Chapter 5 – Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

Before you know it, a month flies by. You've just traveled to Diagon Alley by floo powder with the Weasleys.

You and the twins are getting your school supplies, and of course, picking on first years.

Fred and George had already convinced Ron that he had to wrestle a troll in order to get in. To say the lease, Ron looked like he wanted to stay home this year.

"Hey guys, can you help me find a new cauldron? After the incident last year, Snape said I wouldn't be able to set foot in the dungeons until I get a proper one." You said.

"It depends." George started. "On what we'll get in return." Fred finished.

"I'll resist the temptation to punch you both."

"Tempting, but I was thinking something else." Fred said.

"Like a kiss." Said George.

You see Mrs. Weasley standing nearby. She had heard them.

"Fred, George, you had better help Natalie right now. If I remember correctly, her cauldron blew up because you two put ingredients in it when she wasn't looking." She barked.

"We can never win when it comes to women." Fred said in defeat.

You gave them a cheeky smile.

After finding all of your stuff, you and the Weasley family walked to Platform 9 ¾.

"So, about our little deal." Fred said.

"I never agreed to anything." You said.

"Yeah, but come on. We're all friends here. And we were just so helpful to you." George said.

"Alright. Fine." You say. You walk over to George and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey! That's not the kiss we meant!" He argued.

"You never said where." You say slyly.

You go to Fred next. You see a hint of mischief in his eyes, but go to kiss him anyway. He moves at the last second, causing the two of you to kiss on the lips.

"Fred! What was that for?" You yelled.

"I'm just receiving proper payment my lady." He said with a wink.

"Fred you next!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to Fred.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Fred said.

"Sorry, George, dear." She replied.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He said.

He ran off into the barrier, followed by George and yourself.

You, the twins, and Lee Jordan find an empty compartment.

"Me and George are going to do a little last-minute scaring of first years. Be right back." Fred said.

You and Lee make talk about your summer. 10 minutes later, Fred and George return, wiping their faces.

"Bloody women thinks she can still kiss us." George muttered.

"Welcome back." You said laughing.

"You'll never guess who we saw." Fred said.

"Who?" Asked Lee.

"Harry Potter." The twins said together.

"What? Where?" You asked frantically.

"He was struggling to put his luggage away, so we helped him. He's a few compartments down. Him and Ron were sitting together when we left." George said.

"Awwh. Ron made a friend." You say.

After a while, you go to the bathroom to change into your robes. You return as the boys get done changing as well.

Finally, the train gets to Hogwarts. Your heart jumps as you see the castle.

"So these are the famous invisible horse drawn carriages." Lee said.

"What are you talking about Lee? The horses are right in front of you. They're black." You say, confused.

"Natalie, there aren't any horses." Fred said.

"They're right there. I can see them guys. Quit joking." You say.

"We're not joking. There's nothing there." George says.

The guys give you a strange look, and get on the carriage. You try to get on, but slip. A hand grabs yours.

"Gotcha. Are you sure you feel okay tonight, Natalie?" Fred said.

"I'm fine." You say. But it was a lie. It was all too strange.

You sit down by Fred. Lee and George exchanged looks.

You look at Fred, and see a red tint to his face. Or maybe it was just the glow of the torches as you get closer to the gates.

Everyone drops their stuff off in the growing pile of luggage, and head to the castle.

Everyone takes their seats at their house's table.

You sit across from Fred and George, and next to Percy, and Lee.

Before long, the first years come in, leaded by Professor McGonagall.

The sorting hat started its song. Fred and George start laughing at the sight of Ron's face.

The song was over, and Ron looked mad. You couldn't help but laugh along with the twins.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. McGonagall said.

She called a few people who got sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Granger, Hermione!" A girl with crazy hair sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone started clapping, and welcomed her to the house.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The hat didn't even touch the bleach blonde boy's head when the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!" The boy joined what appeared to be two of his friends.

More students got sorted. "Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out all over the room. "Told you!" Fred and George said to you and Lee.

You couldn't hear what the hat was saying to Harry, but after a while it said: "Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire table broke out into applause. Harry ran over to Fred and George.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The twins cheered.

After the commotion ended the sorting proceeded.

"Weasley, Ronald!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, and everyone got settled.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Said Dumbledore.

Percy and Harry made talk of Dumbledore, and the other teachers, while you and the twins joked around.

They were planning something when the school song came around.

"All we can tell you Natalie, is to choose a slow song. It'll be great. Me and George have the slowest song we can think of." Fred said.

"You guys are strange." You said.

"Ahh, but you like it." George said with a wink.

Dumbledore lead everyone into the school song. You finished close to last. Lee finished after you, and the only two left were Fred and George.

They were singing to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted them, and then sent everyone off to bed.

As you get to the portrait, you say the password "Caput Draconis" and enter.

You get to the common room with Fred and George, taking your designated seats in the corner by the stairs to the dorms.

The first years start pouring in.

"Haha, look how scared they are!" Fred said, causing a few first years to look.

"Hey! It's not their fault. They're not going to come running in and bounce on the sofas their first time." You said.

"Ahh, great times. Lost us 20 house points on the first day." George said, recalling the memory.

"Alright everyone, enough chit chat. Follow me to your dorms." Percy said.

You had to be separated from Fred and George for the first time in months. But it was ok. You three had the same schedule.

You get into the room you share with a few girls you don't really like, and fall asleep.

It's great to be back at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6  The First Day

Chapter 6 – The First Day

You wake up and get in the shower. After doing your hair and makeup, you get dressed in your robes, and head down to the common room.

You thought you'd be the only one down there, but you saw that Percy was already awake and kicking.

The side of you trained by Fred and George kicked in, and you decided to scare Percy.

You sneak your way to the sofa he was sitting at, and prepare yourself for the scare.

All of a sudden, someone pushes you from behind, and you fall over the back of the sofa with a scream, which started a chain reaction with Percy.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"It wasn't me! He did it!" You laughed, pointing at Fred.

"Guilty until proven innocent." Fred said.

"You know you said that wrong, right?" You asked him.

"No, he said it right." said George coming into the room. You rolled your eyes.

"Can I ask what you three are doing up this early? I would've figured you three would be late to your first periods." Percy said stiffly.

"And miss out on the chance to scare first years? You don't know us at all Perce." Fred said.

Percy didn't reply, but instead got up, and walked away.

"He's no fun." You say, still hanging upside down on the sofa.

"Want to have fun do you?" said George. You saw the twins exchange looks.

"Guys, no. Whatever you're about to do to me, forget it." You said warningly.

"I'm afraid we have too, love." Fred said.

Fred and George grab your feet, and flip you off the sofa. You were sure you were going to hit the table, but instead you get caught by someone. It was Fred.

"Can we go eat breakfast now?" You ask laughing.

"Now who's no fun?" George said.

"Fine. But you won't like me when I'm hungry." You said teasingly.

Fred puts you down, and the three of you walk into the Great Hall. Picking a spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table, you take a seat. Fred and George sit across from you.

"So what do we have first M'lady?" George asks you.

"We have Double Advanced Potions with Hufflepuff and the oh-so-charming Professor Snape." You say.

"Just kill me now." George says.

"It couldn't be worse." Says Fred

Students start coming in a few at a time. Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione Granger join you three, along with Lee.

Everyone took their own turn to stare at your table. At Harry.

"You'd think they could mind their own business." You say.

"Nah. I like the attention we're getting anyways." George says.

"That's not fair to Harry." Hermione says.

"Harry's famous. He's a big boy, and can handle himself. Right Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem really. I'm fine." Harry replied.

You and the twins decide to head down to the dungeons.

"I wonder how ecstatic Snape'll be to see he has us at the beginning of the day." Fred said with a snicker.

You turn the corner into the classroom. The moment Snape saw the three of you, his almost normal emotioned face turned into a scowl.

"I want the three of you at different tables, and on different sides of the room. No exceptions." He said over the twins protests.

Everyone in the class turned to look at you guys.

You took a seat in the front of the room by a Hufflepuff boy. Cedric Diggory to be exact.

You hear Fred and George whistle at you, and you turn to make a funny face at them.

"Hi. I'm Cedric. We're in the same year, but I don't think we know each other that well." The boy said with a charming smile.

"Yeah, hi. Natalie." You say.

Snape let everyone make a potion of their own choice. You picked one you knew you could mess up.

Cedric went with the same one. Probably trying to show you up.

You carelessly drop in ingredients into your cauldron.

"Hey uh, you're not doing that right." Cedric said to you.

"Mhmm." You replied.

"I can help you if you'd like." He said.

"Listen, I don't need your help. I'm not planning on passing this class anyways. So why not have some fun instead." You said.

That made him chuckle.

"Have it your way then." He said, adding the right amount of snake fangs into his cauldron.

You add the final tough to your cauldron. It started emitting green smoke, and a terrible smell.

Fred and George's were doing something similar. With the smell on all sides of the classroom, there was nowhere to go to get fresh air but out of the room.

"15 points from Gryffindor for stupidity." Snape said, but everyone else was laughing.

The rest of your classes went by in a blur. Fred and George were just doing a spot on impression of Trelawney when Oliver Wood came up.

"We've got us a splendid seeker! It's Harry Potter. He's magnificent. Never seen better!" Wood said.

"Alright alright! You're making it seem like you fancy him or something." Fred joked.

"Well, just remember to make it to Quidditch practice. Oh, and Natalie! You should try out this year. We could use someone like you on the team." Wood said with a smile.

"Um, yeah. I'll think about it." You say nervously.

"Great!" He said. "See you guys later then." He said, and walked off.

"Oh innocent little Natalie. It's so obvious you fancy him." Fred says.

"I think it's safe to say Wood might have a little crush on you as well." George says.

"Shut up guys." You said.

"Is her face red George, or is it just me?" Fred said.

"I see it! You're blushing Natalie!" George teased.

"Can we just go eat lunch now?" You groaned.

You arrived in the Great Hall, and took your seats to begin the feast.

Fred whispers something to George, and George chokes on his food.

"No way! I knew it!" George yelled.

"Knew what?" You asked "Oh nothing." He said teasingly.

"I see how it is. Keeping secrets now, are we?" You say.

"Yep, pretty much." George says bluntly.

"You guys are lucky I can't get mad at you. I still want to know though."

"Maybe you'll find out. In time." Fred says causing George to laugh.

You were almost done eating when you feel someone staring at you. You look up, and you meet Fred's stare.

He looks away almost instantly, but it made your heart jump.

Why was he looking at you? What were they hiding? And why couldn't you know?

You were a little confused by the time you went to bed that night, but you forgot all about it as you fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
